


Ring In the New

by Puck_Monger_99



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, New Years Post, New Years kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Monger_99/pseuds/Puck_Monger_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning New Years drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring In the New

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years!

"Happy New Years," Tyler smiles over the din of the party. 

Jamie is gazing into his eyes with unrestrained joy, shiny and crinkled at the edges with the force of his grin. Tyler is suddenly caught off balance, choking up. 

"A six-nothing win, and a New Year's kiss?" Jamie murmurs, hand tangling in Tyler's with a gentle squeeze. 

"I...Yeah."

Their lips crash together, warm and near-desperate. 

Tyler pulls away when he can't breathe, resting his forehead against Jamie's. There's so much love in the room, he's surrounded by his team, the best boyfriend he's ever had.

And then they're kissing again, slower and sweet. There isn't urgency to it this time, only the solid feeling of each other against their fingertips.

Jordie walks up on them, large hand curling around Jamie's neck, and the other one around Tyler's forearm. "Hey," he says, pulling them close, smiling bright and big. "Hey, Happy New Year!" Jamie pulls him in for a hug, both arms trying to tug all of them tighter, as if they could get closer together. 

"Yeah," Tyler laughs into Jordie's shoulder. "Happy New Year."

**Author's Note:**

> While at a party, I suddenly get the muse for a cute little drabble. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos appreciated!
> 
> Happy New Years!


End file.
